Power Of Two
by Anti Inflammatory
Summary: 5 vignettes or Drabbles about Cassie and Adam as their relationship grows.
1. Comfort

**Power Of Two**

5 Drabbles ( Part 1 of 100 Drabbles)

Cadam( Cassie Blake and Adam Conant)

Note : This picks up after the circle has gone up to Faye's Grandfather's lakehouse.

**Comfort**

Adam Conant

"_Last night was nothing more."_

That phrase kept repeating its self in my head over and over and over again in my head, the words that had left Diana Meade's lips as we sat in my car after returning from Henry Chamberlain's, Faye's grandfather, lake house. The Circle had spent the night up there after driving up to help Faye check in on her grandfather, we hadn't been prepared to find him dead but sadly more than that I was less prepared for Diana to be serious about this break up. I had convinced myself that I could get her back if we could just talk, that we could work it out. The break up was all my father's fault..him and that stupid story about how the Blakes and the Conants were written in the stars.

He had a thing for Amelia Blake back in highschool and she had chosen some other guy, now her daughter-Cassie had moved back to Chance Harbor. So my dad after one too many drinks as usual started with the story, this time he had told Diana at Nick's wake about it. That Cassie and I were meant to be now, that we were destined to be together. Then Diana had used it to push me away we had barely spoken since except a word or two out of politeness but last night when we were alone in the shed, it had been amazing and then we get home and she tells me it was nothing, that we were over. Three years and it was all over between us like our love didn't matter to her. Fixing us, repairing things , believing in our love was not what she wanted. She didn't want us anymore and had done everything to make it clear it was over for her completely.

So here I was sitting at the counter of The Boathouse Grill, owned and run by my father who was as we speak passed out in the back room. This however was a normal occurrence since my mother had died when I was younger, my father had raised me...if you could call it raising. More accurately I had probably raised myself. As time went on I formed a close bond with Diana, Nick, Melissa and yes even Faye. Although Faye was another story altogether she wasn't what I would call a close friend or too much a trust worthy person, but she was part of The Circle as were Diana, Nick , Melissa and eventually Cassie when she moved here.

I heard the sound of the door behind me," We're closed," I called out, not bothering to turn around. I swore I had locked that door once we had closed for the night.

"I know," her voice answered.

I turned on the seat in front of counter and came face to face with Cassie, she was standing there just a few feet behind me. "Hey," I said surprised," I locked the door..."

"Diana came with me and helped me unlock it," Cassie explained.

Magic. The Circle was a bloodline of six witches and we were capable of using magic as a whole or in groups of a few.

"So now you're breaking and entering with the help of my ex?" I asked.

Diana and Cassie had become friends, and at first it made me happy...it truthfully still did because Diana was a wonderful person but so was Cassie.

Whenever I was near Cassie or looked at her, there was something...this connection that I just couldn't shake. I had no idea what it was or why her, but I did know that we were also friends and that I would do anything to protect her.

"We—um I was worried," Cassie supplied as she walked over to me and took the seat next to mine, she turned her body towards me so we now sat side ways facing each other as I turned slightly to face her.

"Hey isn't that my job?" I asked quietly.

"Adam, I mean it. You've seemed so upset since Diana broke up with you."

I sighed running a hand through my hair," I...I thought up at the lake house that I could get her back."

"What happened?" she asked softly.

"We talked...and she resisted...I wasn't about to let her walk away so I wore her defenses down til she caved in. I thought it meant she was willing to give us another chance, then when we got back home she tells me it meant nothing...that we were over," I choked out.

"Oh Adam, I'm so sorry. I never..."

"Cassie no. This was not your fault," I said softly as my hand reached out to take hers into mine. " She doesn't want me anymore. I don't mean anything to her anymore."

Cassie's attempt to comfort me had some how turned into me comforting her over the same issue...over Diana breaking up with me.

I'm not even sure how it had happened but it had and perhaps we were meant to comfort each other for different reasons. My loss of a love and her guilt over coming between us even though she in no way had done anything to break up my relationship.

We sat and talked quietly and the comfort that surrounded us was enough to make me see that Cassie was even more important to me now.

Glimpse


	2. Glimpse

Glimpse

Cassie Blake

_7 Briar Hill_

It had been several weeks since the lake house, I had started to maybe develop feelings for Jake. Jake and I had bonded at the lake house or well sort of. It was a combination of drinking, truth or dare and well you know what can happen when truth or dare happens. As the weeks passed I had been trying to get a handle on magic and working with the rest of the circle.

There was only one teeny tiny issue, my father was John Blackwell and his bloodline contained dark magic. Therefore I had dark magic in me and it worked on its own over powered the good magic half that was in me that I had inherited from my mother. After my mother's death is when I had moved to Chance Harbor to live with my grandmother, she hadn't told me anything about the witch side of me. Infact it was the rest of the circle that had told me about me being part of the six families that made up the Secret Circle.

We had bound our circle to be able to control our magic, yet somehow I was still out of control. Not on purpose either.

My anger stemmed the dark magic and the results were never pretty. On Halloween we had been kidnapped by witch hunters...one of whom included Jake. A witch who was working with witch hunters, a bad sign. I had screamed and blown up the spell jar which Luke..an actual witch hunter who had taken me to the first school dance had been using to try and kill Diana. Then when he picked up another spell jar to kill , I had set Luke on fire and he combusted. At the time I was unaware of what was going on.

Then I had almost set Diana's dress on fire when trying to help her change the colors of it. It was clear something was wrong with me. I knew it was me but I just didn't know what and how it worked or how to control it. Until much later when Jake returned to town to save me and Melissa at a school dance, these school dances were getting to be dangerous.

Still another instance, I eventually told Adam about the dark magic inside of me. He in an attempt to help me had ended up telling Diana, before I was ready for the others to know. I had gotten so angery and almost choked him to death with my mind. I became desperate to control this and to make sure no one else got hurt.

Deeper investigation with Jake's help had helped me to learn that my father was originally from the Balcoin bloodline which was evil and dark. Now, now I had to learn how to control this side of me before it could consume me. I was sitting on the floor of the abandoned house we used to practice our magic and keep everything we needed there, except our family book of shadows. I had my mother's book of shadows open trying to see if there was a control spell or a self control one.

I heard footsteps and looked up to find Adam walking in, and he stopped in front of me," Hey," he said quietly.

Things for awhile had been a little bit weird between me almost choking him and then our kiss after the fire and ice dance, at which Faye went nuts and went on a power binge.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Are you in the middle of something?" he asked.

"N-no," I said a bit more hesitantly than I would have liked closing my book of shadows. It's not that I didn't trust Adam, because obviously he already knew about the dark magic in me. I just didn't want to make things more complicated now.

He paused for a minute as he was unsure of what to say, he was looking at me almost intensely from where he stood.

I had grown accustom to his way about things, to his mannerisms and most importantly him. He always seemed to be there when I needed someone...the most.

"Cassie, I never meant to tell Diana I swear," he finally said. " I meant it when I promised you that I would keep it a secret."

"I..let my emotions control me and that's not safe. I need to learn to control them the last thing that I want is for anyone else to get hurt."

He came and sat down beside me," Let me help you please."

I shook my head as I scrambled to my feet pulling away from him," No. No until I can control this I can't." I turned to rush out of the house.

"Cassie! Cassie!" Adam called after me. I ran hard and fast to get away but he caught up with me in the woods and caught my arm, "Cassie please let me help you," he said.

I turned slowly and looked at him," You can't...no one can. I can't be around you guys not right now. Not like this."

"But we need you! Cassie...without the circle isn't as strong please you know this."

"Its just..just for a little while Adam. Until I know I can do more help than harm."

"If you won't let me help you, I atleast need you to help me," he said quietly.

"How?" I asked uncertain.

"I need to glimpse."

"Glimpse into what?" I asked. There were ways that we were able to glimpse into places or moments in time with the help of our magic. I'd never done it since this was all new to me still but maybe Adam had if he was asking for help though it sounded much more complicated than it should be.

"The future." was all that Adam said as he looked at me.

I nodded slowly," How do we do this?" I asked.

"I have a spell," he said and together we turned and walked back to the house and we sat back down on the floor facing each other. He pulled a piece of folded paper from his pocket and showed it to me.

"Give us a hint, just a glimpse?" I asked.

He nodded," Yeah. Easy enough right?"

"Sure," I said," What are we using as a guide?"

Adam just held his hand up for mine and I put my hand into his and he interlocked our fingers. " Hopefully us will be enough."

I hope he knew what he was doing, we closed our eyes and together we started to chant.

"Give us a hint, just a glimpse."

"Give us a hint, just a glimpse."

Our voices became stronger and picked up as we were chanting," Give us a hint, just a glimpse!"

We repeated it again with more force and then suddenly everything was pitch black.


End file.
